disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Flora, Fauna and Merryweather/Quotes and Lines
These are quotes and lines said by Flora, Fauna and Merryweather from Disney's Sleeping Beauty. Films ''Sleeping Beauty'' Flora: *Shh! *Don't despair, Your Majesties. Merryweather still has her gift to give. *Maleficent's powers are far too great. *Oh, silly fiddle-faddle! *Of course not, but what will? *Reason? *Oh, yes she can! *Besides, we can't. You know our magic doesn't work that way. *I'll turn her into a flower. *chuckles No, no, dear. The princess. *enthusiastically Don't you see? A flower can't prick its finger. *She'll be perfectly safe. *then stops abruptly Yes... oh dear. *Oh, you won't have to, dear! *Oh, she's always wanted to, dear, and this is her last chance. *And I'm making the dress. *Oh-ho-ho, it's simple. *Merryweather on a stool Up here, dear. You can be the dummy. *Oh, lovely shade, isn't it? *Now, dear, we decided pink was her color! *That's because it's on you, dear. *Why, it... it's a very unusual cake, isn't it? *Of course, dear. Well, what do you think of the dress? *Oh, I improved it. But perhaps if I added a few more ruffles... eh, what do you think? *Good gracious! Who left the mop running? *from their hiding place Surprise! Surprise! Happy Birthday! *You've met some stranger? *You have? *This is terrible! *It isn't that, dear. *Princess Aurora. Tonight we're taking you back to your father, King Stefan. *I'm sorry, child. But you must never see that young man again. *to Aurora, seating her before a mirror] And now dear, if you'll just sit here. This one last gift, dear child, for thee. Fauna, and Merryweather magically conjure up a crown The symbol of thy royalty. she ceremoniously places the crown on Aurora's head A crown to wear in grace and beauty; as is thy right, and royal duty. *Come. Let her have a few moments alone. *listening at the door] Listen! gasps Maleficent! Rose! rush in Rose! *rush towards the doorway; it vanishes Rose! *Rose! *ANYTHING! *away a tear They're not going to. *We'll put them all to sleep, until Rose awakens. *Maleficent! *At the Forbidden Mountain. *We can, and we must! *Shh! No time to explain. magically break his chains and he gets up to leave Wait, Prince Philip. The road to true love may be barred by still many more dangers, which you alone will have to face. So arm thyself with this enchanted shield of virtue, and this mighty sword of truth, for these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil. Now come, we must hurry. *Now Sword of Truth, fly swift and sure, that evil die and good endure! *cries at Aurora's and Phillip's wedding Why Fauna, what's the matter, dear? *Yes. I do t... Aurora's dress, gasps Oh... blue! Fauna: *Why, it's Maleficent! *But she can help. *Now, come have a nice cup of tea, dear. I'm sure it'll turn out somehow. *Well, perhaps if we will reason with her. *Well, she can't be all bad. *Now, dear, that isn't a very nice thing to say. *It can only do good, dear, to bring joy and happiness. *Oh, she'd make a lovely flower. *That's right. *She always ruins your nicest flowers. *Maleficent doesn't know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping others. You know, sometimes I don't think she's really very happy. *gleefully I'm going to bake the cake! *I'm going to make it 15 layers with pink and blue forget-me-nots. *All you do is follow the book! *Now, yeast, one tsp. Tsp? *One teaspoon, of course! *finishes lighting the candles on Aurora's birthday cake and it begins to fall over Well, what do you think of it? *Yes... of course, it will be much stiffer after it's baked. *Well, uh, it's... it isn't exactly the way it is in the book, is it... *Um, I think so. What do you think, Merryweather? *You know, I think she's right. *from their hiding place Surprise! Surprise! Happy Birthday! *Him? *She's in love! *You are already betrothed. *To Prince Phillip, dear. *And you are, dear. *comfortingly Now, dear... *Whatever are we going to do? *Now, that's not for us to decide, dear. *Flora Maybe we should tell King Stefan about the boy. *Rose! gasp, seeing Aurora step through the doorway in the fireplace Oh, why did we leave her alone? Rose! *ANYTHING! *sadly Poor King Stefan and the Queen. *Maleficent! *But we can't, we can't go there! *Oh... I just love happy endings. Merryweather: *What does she want here? *You weren't wanted. *Oh no, Sire! *Sweet princess, if through this wicked witch's trick, a spindle should your finger prick... a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give to thee. Not in death, but just in sleep, the fateful prophecy you'll keep. And from this slumber you shall wake, when true love's kiss, the spell shall break. *Well, a bonfire won't stop Maleficent. *With Maleficent? *Ooh, I'd like to turn her into a fat old hoptoad! *Well, that would make me happy. *Maleficent? *It hasn't any. *Until Maleficent sends a frost. *But, I never baked a fancy cake. *You? *doubtfully Well... *But you can't sew! And she's never cooked! *Well, I still say we oughta use magic. *to the dress It's pink! *But I wanted it blue. *YOU decided! *It looks awful. *One teaspoon. *I think we've had enough of this nonsense! I think we ought to think of Rose, and what she'll think of this mess! off and the dress falls apart And I still think what I thunk before: I'm going to get those wands. exits *gasps Stop, mop! *from their hiding place Surprise! Surprise! Happy Birthday! *Rose? *Where? *Oh no! *Since the day you were born. *A princess. *And we thought she'd be so happy. *It's that boy she met. *irked Ooh, I don't see why she has to marry any old... prince! *Well, why don't we? *rush towards the doorway; it vanishes Rose! *Don't touch... ANYTHING! *They'll be heartbroken when they find out. *They aren't? But... *Oh, no! *She's got Prince Phillip! ''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams'' Flora: Fauna: Merryweather: TV Series ''House of Mouse'' Video Games Kingdom Hearts Series Flora: *"Who are you?" *"Long ago, Maleficent cursed her. Now she's stolen her heart." *"You know, you're absolutely right. The Forbidden Mountain is through the forest. Come along-follow us. After all, we wouldn't want you to get lost." *"This must be Maleficent's doing." *"Careful, they're Maleficent's." *"Aurora's memory. She must have gotten her heart back." *"Yes, not long ago. Dreams are very strong beliefs. Aurora's led her to her true love." *"You also have a strong light." *"Maleficent!" *"Is what you said true?" *"Oh, Prince Phillip! It's you!" *"Now, Phillip. The road to true love may be barred by many more dangers which you alone will have to face." *"Yes, of course, dear. Now, come along. We must hurry to Aurora." *"All together... Now sword of truth, fly swift and sure...that evil die, and good endure." *"Well, look who's here, dears! Sora, Donald, and Goofy!" *"Now, now, dears." *"All right, then. Together now, dears. And no more squabbling!" *"Now, those aren't ordinary garments." *"Your garments also have other powers- but you will have to discover what they are as you continue on your journey." *"No! We mustn't remember her name! Oh dear..." *"Yes. That's what we must do. Hurry!" Fauna: *"Oh... You don't seem bad, dear. I'm certain you have a pure heart, just like our precious Aurora." *"That's impossible, dear. Maleficent's home is at the Forbidden Mountain. It's not safe." *"I know." *"Shall we?" *"I see you hold strong beliefs too. Don't you, dear?" *"I'll do the designing." *"But don't you like this better?" *"Ooh, it's lovely." *"They have very special powers." *"Take the orb, dear." *"Oh, and there's something else for you- from Master Yen Sid." *"Yes, dear. I wonder whose it was..." *"Perhaps we should tell Master Yen Sid." Merryweather: *"Stop, you get away from her!" *"All right. Hurry, we can't stay here!" *"Ooh, if you're looking for clothes, you've come to the right place!" *"Oh, that will never do." *"Oh, yes! He does look very dashing." *"And watch what happens." *"This journey's gonna be twice as difficult as your last." *"My goodness! What's that?" *"Haven't we seen this somewhere before?" *"Oh! Malefi-" *"She was a mean ol' witch... Oh no! The memories are coming back! What'll we do!? Oooh-what'll we do!?" *"Maleficent!" Category:Disney Quotes Category:Sleeping Beauty Quotes Category:Quotes Category:Lines Category:Kingdom Hearts Quotes